A Love that Never Fades
by MVP is My Drug of Choice
Summary: Ipod Shuffle Challenge - Set your iPod on shuffle and choose the first ten songs you get to make a series of one-shots for your favorite pairing. MVP X Victoria for me.


**A/n: I'm taking the Ipod shuffle challenge. Put you ipod or MP3 player or Itunes on shuffle and write 10 one shots for your favourite pairing with the 10 first songs that come up. There is an explicit part in this and with that…**

…**.Consider yourself tagged. Hah.**

**The Pairing I will use is MVP and Victoria it is one of my favourite pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lol.**

* * *

**Dream - Dizzee Rascal**

"Thank you very much" I said to a fan

"No thank you for helping me realise my dreams and being one of my idols" she said back to me

"Oh its not a problem, I'm glad to be such an inspiration" I smiled

"Can I get a picture and a hug please" the fan asked

"Sure you can" as we embraced one another in a tight hug I looked over her shoulder to see Antonio who was busy talking to a female fan, I felt a pang of jealousy as we took the picture, that was all the fans done. I sat down in one of the seats in the lobby waiting for Antonio as I heard he and the fan talking

"_I was lucky to have certain people take an interest in my wrestling abilities, they helped me to get to wear I am right now, so I guess you could call them my heroes." _I heard him explain _"We put a lot of work into what we do, if you're really interested in becoming a diva you can talk to my girlfriend…" _

He trailed off as he turned to look at me as I stood up.

"oh my gosh you're Victoria" the fan exclaimed

"Yes I am, so what's this I hear about you wanting to get into wrestling? Oh and By the way you can call me Lisa"

* * *

**Learning to Fall - Boys Like Girls**

I looked on as Lisa, sat on his knee "Aww Ken don't pout" I heard her coo to her boyfriend. I felt my heart sinking, why couldn't that be me? I love her more.

I walked out of the bar no wanting to see anymore, as I began to walk away I felt someone grab my arm

"Where do you think you're going baby?" my own girlfriend Layla asked

"I'm just a little tired sweetie" I lied, I don't love her or really like her, but its not her fault, blame Lisa.

"Come on the parties only just started" ugh I hate her persistence

"Fine, lets have a few drinks and dance…" I suppose a few drinks could help, she squealed loudly and somewhat annoyingly with excitement, I walked in with her and sat down at the bar ordering drink after drink, I know its not the solution but it helps none the less. I got up pulling Layla to her feet "Lets dance…" I slurred

"Sure" she looked at me confused as we danced in the middle of the dance floor I continued to watch Lisa and Ken, the effects of the alcohol slowly began to wear off.

_Could you be with him?  
Or was it just a lie?_

He couldn't love her like I would, no one could, he'd never understand her.

_He doesn't catch you like I do  
And you don't know why  
You change your clothes and your hair_

She looked beautiful, I was disappointed when she cut her hair short. I loved her hair. Although I love her anyway, she's changed herself for him. She didn't need to at all.

_But I can't change your mind  
Oh, I'm uninvited  
So unrequited now  
_

_I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe_

I looked on as they kissed and felt the air leaving my lungs, I broke my dance with Layla and went to sit down.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Matt sat down beside me looking around at everyone

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied as I saw him follow my eyes to Lisa

"You still love her? Even though she left you for him?" It's like he reads my mind.

"I'm working on it man, its just hard seeing her with him…I'm getting there, I'm learning to fall"

**

* * *

**

Cry me a River - Justin Timberlake

This was the hardest decision I've ever had to make. I love her I really do, that's why I keep forgiving her, but she's just taking it way to far. She says she needs me and that she loves me, it's the same thing every time. She'll survive without me, I'm sure one of the guys she's cheated with will comfort her.

I packed my bags wiping a few loose tears away before walking into the Living room waiting for her to return.

"Antonio what are you doing?" I heard her say as she walked into the room

"I'm leaving you Lisa, and this time its forever, You'll never learn" I stood up grabbing my bags as I saw her tears start to flow "cry as much as you like I'm not coming back"

I haven't seen her since.

_You don't have to say, what you did  
I already know, I found out from him  
There is just no chance, of you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it_

* * *

**Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie**

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

I need some time on my own so now he's gone, probably on his way to Houston or Miami, he can't just spring a proposal on me. I'm not ready for such a big commitment.

_  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do_

I miss him already, his smile, the way he kisses me, the way he leave the sheets when he gets out of bed. Everything. Its not fair he can't expect me to say yes this early, 6 months of a relationship hardly seems enough. Even though we've been friends for years, I can't say yes. Can I?

**

* * *

**

Yeah - Usher Ft Lil John & Ludacris

I sat at the bar with some friends looking at the dance floor, she caught my eye instantly

I got up and made my way over to her "Would you like to dance?" I asked her

"Sure" her smile was beautiful as a slow song began I place my hands on her hips as she placed hers on my shoulders I couldn't help but smile.

"So what's new?" she asked

"Not a lot just having a few drinks with the boys. How about you?"

"Just hanging with the girls, celebrating the arrival of the Diva title, although it looks horrible we deserve a title" she chuckled, ah I love when she chuckles

"Yeah, maybe you can win it give it a new look a little bit of Black maybe" I chuckled knowing her to well.

"Sounds like a plan" she said as the music changed to a more frantic beat I took her hands from my shoulders and moved to be behind her as we linked hands and began grinding, I felt the sexual tension building as the dancing got hotter and dirtier, no one else mattered. It was just me and Lisa.

_So she's all up in my head now, _

_got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
'Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave)_

**

* * *

**

Photograph - Nickelback

We sat on the couch looking through our wedding album. Our drunken friends in most of the pictures, and then there was us, we were both glowing.

"It was the second best day of my life so far" I whispered into Lisa's ear

"Oh yeah what was the first?" she looked back at me with smiling eyes

"The day I met you" I flashed her a smile

"You're so corny" she laughed

"but that's one of the reasons you love me" I said with a laugh

"You do have a point" she kissed me

"I'm glad I got out of prison when I did" I told her this just about everyday

"Me too" she laced her fingers with mine

"I can't imagine my life without you" I kissed her softly

"Neither can I, and with this little one on the way" she looked down at her pregnant belly as I ran my free hand over it

"My future world champ" I grinned  
"You're future Diva Champion and Women's Champion you mean" she chuckled, as I placed the ultrasound image in the back of the Album.

**

* * *

**

One of the Boys - Katy Perry

_I saw a spider  
I didn't scream  
Cause I can belch the alphabet  
just double dog dare me_

"Jesus Christ there's a spider" I heard Antonio yell from the bathroom as I burst out laughing

"Do you want me to come get it?" I yelled back as I stifled a laugh

"Please do Lisa" I heard him reply before I walked into the bathroom to see him standing on a closed toilet seat and burst out laughing again.

"Are you really that scared of such an itty bitty spider?" I said in a baby voice, I was known as the 'Black Widow' so a little spider like this seemed harmless.

"What it could be poisoness or something?" I raised my eyebrows

"Right…" I got a cup putting it over the spider which slowly climbed up the side "You're welcome you big baby" I walked out before he could respond and placed the spider on a tree just out the window.

He walked out of the bathroom 30 minutes later all clean and changed as there was a knock on the door I answered to see all the guys as they greeted me. After 6 cans of beer I was merrily drunk and began to burp the alphabet after Antonio dared me.

**

* * *

**

Hot Kiss - Juliette and the Licks

Lisa and Antonio stood in the elevator in silence as they looked each other over the sexual tension could be cut like a hot knife cuts through butter. Before they knew they were locked in an intense kiss, as the elevator stopped at their level they backed out of it, they ended up against the hallway wall. Slowly, step by step still locked in the passionate kiss they made their way to Lisa's room. Once inside they leant against the door removing one another's items of clothing only breaking the kiss to take a few breaths, he pulled her tight jeans down revealing her shaped and toned thighs he couldn't help but grin as the pace slowed just a little he pushed her against the wall taking her bra off cupping one of her plump breasts in his hand he moved his mouth down sucking at her nipple lightly causing her to let out a moan.

"Fuck me" her raspy voice whispered as she pulled him up to her level.

Removing her panties he slowly slipped his own briefs off he started another passionate kiss leading her towards the bedroom, opening the bedside drawer he pulled a condom out sliding it onto his hard shaft, he moved his fingers down and felt her wetness before sliding his length into her hot center.

They let out satisfied moans as each thrust drew them closer to the edge, soon they experienced their orgasms as the movement of their hips formed a rhythm they slowed looking each other in the eyes.

**

* * *

**

Shut up and Let me go - The Ting Tings

I walked towards the divas locker room after my match, sadly he was there.

"Antonio" I mumbled

"Hi Lisa" he said with a slight smirk

"What do you want?"

"One last goodbye kiss?" he said smirking once again I kissed him out of no where as our tongues began to explore one another's mouths I remembered we were supposed to be breaking up and pulled away.

"There are you happy now?" I smirked knowing I had left him speechless

I watched him as his eyes glazed over I knew what was coming "Lisa come on we can work this out"

"Antonio you know what I'm going to say, don't make this any harder on either of us." I rolled my eyes

"But…" he was cut off

"just be quiet I've heard it already, I'm going now" brushed past him walking into the divas locker room leaving him dazed.

**

* * *

**

Love it All - The Kooks

Antonio paced the men's locker room as the rest of the guys watched.

"Bro settle down, she's fine" Matt tried to reassure him

"But they wouldn't let me near her" he answered frantically

"Just sit down if there's something wrong and she needs you, you need all the energy you can get ok" his best friend sat him down

"Yeah you're right, but how do I find out?"

"Try calling her soon, if she doesn't answer check the medical area." Adam added

"Yeah…can I call now?" Antonio asked nervously

"Nobodies stopping you" Matt chuckled

Antonio took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled her number

"_Hello" _came the groggy answer after a few rings

"Lisa…" he let out a sigh of relief "Are you ok sweetie?"

"_I'm fine, nothings broken" _she chuckled _"I hope you didn't worry yourself too much"_

"he's only been pacing for the last hour" Matt yelled having heard Lisa

"_Aww my poor bub, don't worry I'm fine, if you want to come see me I'm in the divas locker room" _

"I might just do that" Antonio hung up and whacked Matt in the back of the head

"What?" he looked at Antonio rubbing the back of his head "its only the truth…"

Antonio left the men's locker room arriving at his destination, the divas locker room, he knocked on the door "Is everyone decent?" he said through the door before Lisa opened it.

"Yes everyone is decent" she chuckled

"I missed you so much and I was so worried" Antonio said pulling her into a tight hug "Don't ever scare me like that again…" he whispered into Lisa's ear

"I wont I promise." she whispered back rubbing his back lightly as they pulled apart her soft lips brushed against his "I love you Antonio, I always will, I want you to know that"

"I love you too Lisa, now how about I take you back to the hotel and run you a nice warm bath to relax your muscles…"

**A/n: There yah go, it took me like 5 hours to write this. Haha. I hope you liked it. Reviews would be nice. haha**


End file.
